


Munchies

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "special brownies", the implied drugging of Captain America, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: taleasedubh asked: Can I have a fluffy moment in the kitchen with Sam, Steve and 'Siera'? Baking, or potion making or something?





	Munchies

## Munchies

* * *

Siera eyed both Steve and Sam sitting at the counter warily. “You want to help me what now?”

“Bake,” Sam snickered. “I want the brownies, and you said the only way you’d make them again is if Steve and I helped.”

“Give us the brownies,” Steve grumbled, staring at her like a hunting wolf. 

“Since when did Captain America stop having manners?” she asked, pulling out pans and bowls from different cabinets. 

“The last time I asked nicely and said “please give me the brownies”, you smacked me with a rolled up newspaper. This time, it’s an order.”

The cast iron frying pan landed on the counter with a clang. “You seen Tangled yet, Cap?” she snarled.

He hunched over. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Watch the lip or I’ll make brownies for everyone but you,” she warned, shaking her finger at him.

“Pleasssse!” he whined.

It made her giggle.

Siera put them both to work, fetching and carrying, making them stir this and set the oven temperature while she oversaw their progress.

“You gonna add your special ingredient, girl?” Sam asked, his smile sly.

“I always add a little love just for you, Sammy,” she teased before smiling at Steve. “Would you run and get the good bottle of Kahlua from Tony’s private stock?”

“Sure thing, doll face!” Steve quipped and jogged out of the room.

Once she was sure he was gone, Siera tugged the bag out of her pocket and added Sam’s special ingredient.

“How long you think it will take before he figures out what your special ingredient actually is?” Sam chuckled.

“I dunno, Sammy. All I know is, I’m blaming you if he ever connects his intense craving for munchies with my brownies.” If she was going down for Cap getting high of Sam’s “special” brownies, so was Wilson.

“I don’t know how this can be your secret ingredient. I can never taste Kahlua in your brownies,” Steve said, wandering back in a few minutes later.

Siera and Sam exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

“What?” Steve asked. “What’s so funny?”

“Never mind, Cap,” she snickered. “Never mind.”

He huffed irately and pouted a little. “Fine. Whatever. I’m gonna go raid the vending machine. For some reason, I always get the munchies when I eat these brownies,” he mumbled and wandered out of the kitchen.

Sam managed to hold his breath until Steve cleared the door before cracking up. Siera lasted until she heard Steve grumble about _weirdos_ and joined Sam.

Laughing and giggling together, they put the brownies in the oven and went to help Steve with his hall.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
